Rai Sport
Rai Sport is Italian sports television network owned by Rai. The channel broadcasts Italian and international sports events History Rai Sport Satellite is launched on 1st February 1999. This name refers to the fact that the channel transmits satellite only, both in analog and digital, in clear. The channel is also known by abbreviated name Rai Sport Sat. Since 2004, with the launch of Italian digital terrestrial transmissions, Rai Sport Satellite also transmits via ether, but only in digital. On May 10, 2008, name changes by Rai Sport Satellite to Rai Sport Più, in anticipation of the start of the switch off phase of analogue terrestrial transmissions. The new name also brings a renewal of the programming inaugurated with Giro d'Italia 2008 '''(for which several hours per day broadcasts with headings and headings are produced, in partial overlap with the programming of Rai 3), In addition to the lap, '''Rai Sport Più '''has a leading role alongside the traditional Rai channels in other major events, including UEFA Euro 2008, Summer Olympics 2008, FIFA Confederations Cup 2009, UEFA Under 21 Championship 2009 and Winter Olympics 2010. In these two years '''Rai Sport Più as well as other Rai channels, changes its logo a couple of times and on September 7, 2009 also changes the name of Rai Sport +. On May 18, 2010, a profound restructuring of all Rai channels, carried out in anticipation of completion of the analog off switch that took place in 2012, entails for the first Rai sports channel a further change of denomination in Rai Sport 1; On the same day the second sports channel, Rai Sport 2, was born. On April 16, 2012, Rai Sport 1 undergoes a deep rebranding, becoming very similar to a "all news" sports channel. From September 14, 2015, Rai Sport 1 is also available in high-definition on the 557 digital terrestrial channel, featuring also graphic and refreshments and HD. For the Summer Olympics 2016, the channel was activated in high definition along with Rai 2 and Rai Sport 2 versions at platform Sky, replacing the standard version. From August 22, 2016, on the Sky platform, the channel stops broadcasting in HD and returns to SD. On February 5, 2017, the affiliated Rai Sport 2 channel ceases to exist. As a result, the name of the new channel becomes Rai Sport for the SD and Rai Sport + HD version for the original HD version. The later, therefore, is moved to channel 57, leaving in fact the channel 557. On 10 April 2017, Rai Sport renews its logo, graphics and colors, ranging from yellow to dark orange. Programming The channel broadcasts three editions of the Tg Sport: the first at 9 am every day, with press review to touchscreen, the second to 2.30 pm from Monday to Saturday, the last at 11.30 pm from Monday to Friday. * Campionato Primavera * FIFA Futsal World Cup * FIFA U-17 World Cup * Italy national under-21 * Lega Pro Prima Divisione * Lega Pro Seconda Divisione * Serie D * Coppa Italia Lega Pro * Coppa Italia Serie D * Coppa Italia Dilettanti * Diretta Azzurra * 90° Minuto Champions * Magazine Champions * Sabato Sprint * A tutta Coppa * Lega Pro Logos Rai Sport Satellite (1999-2008).png|First logo (1999-2008) Rai Sport Piu (2008-2009).png|Second logo (2008-2009) Rai Sport+ (2009-2010).png|Third logo (2009-2010) Rai Sport 1 (2010-2017).png|Fourth logo (2010-2017) Rai Sport 1 HD (2015-2017).png|HD logo (2015-2017) Rai Sport (2017).png|Fifth logo (2017) Rai Sport + HD (2017).png|HD logo (2017) Rai Sport (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) Rai Sport + HD (2017-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Rai Category:Launched in 1999 Category:Italy Category:Sport television channels